Spreading Darkness
by KiraSakura
Summary: Strange marks have scarred Riku's skin, slowly killing him. Only his light can save him, but how can Sora help if Riku hasn't told him anything's wrong?  [SoRiku] [Happy Ending!] [Redone!]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHI, CoM, or KHII. Square Enix does.

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy love-eth, and words that shouldn't be heard by small children

**Author's Note:** Ok. I know there's probably some spelling mistakes, and some grammar problems, but I'll be gone for a few days without Internet connection and I wanted to get it up. Idea's been floating about my mind for a while. Yeah. Review-eth please-eth.

**Edit: **Ok, so I went and redid the ending, because it sucked. Meh.

"Review" - Normal speech

'_Review'_ - thoughts

**Review **- Roxas speaking to Sora

Review - Sora talking to Roxas

_Review _- DiZ flashback things…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It's spreading" King Mickey sighed. He gently traced the intricate swirls of black that smothered the right side of Riku's chest and back. Riku just grunted in return, and muttered, "Have you figured out to counter it yet?"

King Mickey stared at Riku's back, and said, "We _know_ how to counter it. _You_ just won't let Sora know"

"He doesn't need to. Imagine how he would react if he discovered that I'm going to be dead by next year if this…disease of darkness keeps spreading over my body, and that he needs to love me to make it stop. He loves Kairi, and I'm not going to take that away from him. I've already stolen his childhood" Riku replied. He hopped off the bench he had been sitting on, and tugged on his shirt. His then glanced at the King, and added hastily, "Don't tell him. You promised"

King Mickey sighed again, "It's your own self-loathing and hatred, added with the large amount of darkness in your soul that has caused this. Sora is your light, and only your light can save you. Tell him, and he'll help. Riku, it's already surrounded your heart. The moment you feel a great amount of anguish, or it spreads to every last each of your body, it's going to squeeze the very life out of you. You'll die"

"I deserve it" Riku simply stated. He smiled weakly at the King, before walking towards the set of large white doors that led to the throne room. He pushed them open, and headed down the hall. He opened the door that led to the garden, and walked out into the mass of green. Sora let out a yell when he saw his friend, and hurriedly bid both Goofy and Donald good-bye. They both nodded, and Donald sent a small glare over to Riku. Goofy just looked at Riku with pity, and dragged the wailing duck away.

"Ya done?" Sora asked, a huge smile on his face. Riku nodded, and said, "Yeah…the King just wanted to know how my self-hatred thing is coming along…"

Sora nodded, and grasped Riku's hand in his. He didn't know that such an innocent act caused a world of grief to his silver-haired friend. Riku knew he was going to die soon if he didn't confess to his friend. The strange virus was spreading faster and faster every day. Each mark was attached to another, all of them pulling the strings. And every time Sora did something like this, a new mark would burn it's way onto Riku's skin, and a dark tendril would wrap around Riku's heart, squeezing it a little harder.

"C'mon. Time to go home! Kairi said she'd make us cookies!" Sora exclaimed. Sora, who was so naïve and gentle. He knew nothing of real pain, to have your very life being taken slowly, and knowing the cure for it, but never being able to reach it because you were too scared that you'd ruin the friendship that you cherished so much. Sora had everything, whilst all Riku had was a series of horrible tattoos etched onto his body, and a fragile friendship that Riku knew was eventually going to kill him. After all, if the markings didn't, Riku knew the rejection would.

Sora waved bye to the chipmunks, and both boys boarded the Gummi ship. They set off for home, Sora carefully steering his way along the golden pathways. Riku just sat in the back of the ship, his ocean-green eyes fixated upon his young friend. They soon landed, and they clambered off. Tidus and Wakka, who had taken an immediate liking to the ship, crowded round them, begging Sora to take them on a quick trip. They completely ignored Riku, but Riku didn't mind. As long as he had Sora, he'd be content. But he didn't have Sora. Not really. He was sure Sora only talked to him because he felt he somehow owed Riku for his life. As this trail of thought flitted through Riku's mind, he felt the familiar burn trail down his stomach. 'It'll take you right side, then your left' The king had explained. Great. Riku bid a hasty good-bye to Sora, and rushed off towards his house. He could feel the blackened blood that came with each mark start to stain his pants, and his hand slammed against it, hoping it would halt. It didn't.

He ran up to his front door, and pushed it open. He rushed up the stairs to his room, and pulled his shirt off, and ran into his adjoining bathroom. He snatched a towel from the rack, and pushed it against the wound. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the burning start to fade, and turning around went to go and bandage it. He came face-to-face with Kairi instead.

"Kairi! What--What are you doi--"

"…Riku…?" Kairi stared, horrified at the marks that scarred Riku once smooth alabaster skin. Riku opened and closed his mouth a few times, before shouting, "Don't tell Sora!"

Kairi blinked a few times before mumbling, "What…? What's happening to you?"

Riku looked away, and muttered, "Lock the door. I'll be out in a sec…"

Kairi nodded, and turning around left the bathroom, whilst Riku rummaged around to find a set of fresh bandages. He returned to his room, and plopped down next to Kairi on the bed. Kairi looked at him hard and long, before snatching away the bandage from Riku's hand. At Riku's questioning gaze, she offered a weak smile and said, "Let me do it. I'm better at this stuff anyway…but explain. Now"

Riku nodded, and started, "A few months ago, when I was still running around with DiZ, this mark appeared directly above my heart. At first I thought it was just a side-affect of being in Ansem's body, and that when I changed back it would go. But I had an…attack in front of DiZ one day…and he demanded to know what was happening. I showed him, and he, quite frankly, panicked. He totally freaked. By then the mark had managed to spread a little. He explained to me what it was. 'You body is filled with darkness. But you know that. You can control that darkness…but in return the darkness, seeing your doubts, your hatred for yourself, your guilt…every negative energy in your body, has decided to control _you_. In both ways it is a curse and a blessing. Only your light, the person you cherish the most in the world, only their returned love can counter it. And that happens to be Sora. Your body will remained scarred with the marks, but they will be lighter…but you're never going to see that, are you? You, being the moron you are, are going to let it take hold of you, and then you'll die when it completely encircles your heart. Well, I'm not going to stop you'. He managed to make a sort of ointment, I guess, that can slow it down. He used a small amount of Sora's blood, and when I got Roxas, his too. But it's still spreading. I'll probably…be dead in about five months…"

Kairi stared, horrified at the black swirls on Riku's skin, before mumbling, "You--You're serious? D--did you t--tell Sora? If you tell him he'll be able to--"

"NO! I can't, Kairi. He'll feel an obligation to love me…and I don't want to force that on him. He loves you, with all of his being…and I've already taken so much away from him. I'm not doing it again" Riku said firmly. He turned to look at Kairi, smiling gently, and added, "But it's alright. I don't mind…it'll be bette--"

_slap_

Riku sat, shocked, as Kairi sat back, hand throbbing, and tears falling down her cheeks. He slowly raised his hand to his cheek, and pressed against the reddened skin. "Kairi…?"

"You _idiot_. You _fucking idiot_! How _dare_ you be so fucking selfless? Do you _honestly_ think it's alright? Huh? HUH?! Well, it's not Riku! You're going to _die_, and you don't seem to fucking realize that! Stop acting like such a goddamn _hero_! Ok, so you made a few mistakes! WHO CARES?! Sora's gotten over it, _I've_ gotten over it, hell, even princess Jasmine has gotten over it! Everyone but YOU. And…and now you're dying…and…and it's not fair! You want to _live_, you want to live so badly! I can see it your eyes! You hate this thing…and you hate _me_ because you think Sora loves me! Well he fucking doesn't! OK?! He doesn't love me anymore! He told me he'd like it if we stayed friends…oh god…Riku…" She burst into a fit of sobs, shuddering and shaking. Riku stared at her, dumbfounded, before sighing.

"Kairi…" He pulled her into his embrace, holding her as she cried. He felt that, maybe, he should be crying too. But he had run out of tears a long time ago…

Finally, when her sobs subsided, she sat back and murmured, "Wh--who knows? About the mark, I mean…"

Riku smiled softly, and replied, "Well, at first I didn't tell anyone…but Cloud caught me when I was changing when we were staying at Radiant Garden. He then told Aerith, who told Leon, who told Merlin. Merlin then told the King…Merlin's the one who mixes the ointment for me. I'm not too sure how he gets the blood from Sora…but I think Yuffie is actually a better ninja than we give her credit for…"

Kairi snorted, and sighed. "Riku…I'm not going to force this on you. I know you'll do what's right eventually…but please. At least try to tell him. For all you know Sora could be deeply in love with you!"

Riku smiled down at her, and whispered, "Yeah…maybe. Who knows" _'I'm not going to tell him, though. He has enough to worry about…' _

**X-X-X**

"I don't wanna goooo…Riku! Tell mum that I'm smaaaaart enough to nooooot goooo tooooo schoooool…" Sora whined. He tugged at his uniform's collar, and gave Riku 'The Look'. 'The Look' consisted of Sora sticking out his bottom lip, and causing tears to well up in his eyes. And, just for added effect, he'd bat his eyelashes, and _whimper_. Unfortunately for Sora, Riku had grown immune to The Look a loooong time ago.

"C'mon, Sora. How bad can it be, huh? You ran around fighting Heartless for a year, and if you survived that you can survive school" Riku stated, and he tried to coax Sora from the front step. Tried being the key word. Once Sora set his mind on something, he wasn't going to change it. A bit like Riku. So Sora stood his ground, and in the end Riku let out a frustrated sigh. He stormed forward, and leered down at his brunette friend.

"Sora. If you wanna live, which I highly think you do, you will come with me. I faced the darkness, I lost my form, I took a hit for you. The least you can do is come to school with me and explain to the teacher why we were gone for two years. Got it?" Riku threatened. He set his eyes upon Sora, and added, "Please"

But Sora wasn't having any of it. "Riiiii-kuuuuu…" Sora whined.

"Sooooraaaaaa…" Riku countered. "I'm. Not. Going" Sora stated. Riku let out an angry sigh. He then bent down, grabbed Sora around the waist, and hoisted him up over his shoulder. Sora started to yell, and pounded half-heartedly on Riku's back. Riku just ignored it, and waved good-bye to Sora's giggling mother. He then turned and headed off in the general direction of school. He met up with Kairi and Selphie along the way.

"Um…Riku? Why are you carting Sora around like a sack of potatoes?" Kairi asked. Riku snapped at Sora, "STOP. IT" Before answering Kairi.

"He decided that he was smart enough to skip school"

"Oh?" Kairi smiled.

"Well, I'm right!" Sora exclaimed, still hanging upside down. "Pfft. And pigs fly" Riku replied. He then slapped Sora's thigh, and repeated, "I said stop it. It hurts". Sora just play-kicked Riku's gut again, and replied, "Well, they might. It's no different from a giant talking _mouse_"

"…good point"

"HA! See! I am smarter than you! Go Sora, go Sora" Sora did a little jig on Riku's shoulder. Riku snorted, and said, "I didn't know this was a battle of wits. Sora, I seriously think I could beat you at that, at least"

"Yeah right! How, then?"

"Keeping you alive and asleep and making everyone remember you is a lot harder than you think. Lots of mathematical things. And DiZ decided he'd teach me. Truth be told it was bloody annoying. 'Riku! Look at this!' 'Riku! Sora's blood is rising!' 'Riku! Is the mark gone yet?!'"

"…mark?"

Riku froze, panic flitting over his features. He stammered, "No--Nothing" He then proceeded to dump Sora on the sidewalk, and took off in a run.

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled over his shoulder, smirking when he saw Sora pull himself up and dash after him. Riku also noticed the sad look on Kairi's face, and how a small tear tracked down her cheek. He knew what she was thinking. '_Only two months to go…and then it'll wrap around my heart, and plunge it's claws in, and then I'll be dead…'_

**X-X-X**

School, to be quite frank, was boring as hell. Both boys had been kept back year, but they didn't really mind. While Riku did indeed excel in anything mathematical and science-y, he refused the principal's offer to place him in his proper grade. He was staying by Sora's side. Sadly, things turned 'interesting' half way through English. The marks had completely covered Riku's body now, save for the arms and neck.

The teacher, Mrs. Achers, had asked a question about whether a certain word should spelt one way or the next. Riku wasn't really paying attention, opting to stare at the back of Sora's head instead. Well, that was until he felt a searing, burning pain on his right-upper arm. "Shit…" he muttered, hand reaching up to cover his arm. he could already see the flecks of darkened blood staining his shirt. Riku stood up, rather loudly, and turned to rush from room.

"Riku! What are you doing?!" Mrs Achers snapped. Riku turned around, and glared at her. Now, when Riku glares, he just doesn't narrow his eyes. No. If looks could kill, the person on the receiving end would be _dust_. Dust, people.

"I need to go to the bathroom" He hissed through clenched teeth, trying so very hard to ignore Sora's gaze. He then turned and fled down the hall. He ran up to Kairi's classroom, and without knocking slammed it open. By now the stain was large and black and _hurting_, and needless to say Riku didn't feel like putting up with a bunch of damn teachers. So he stormed in, and grabbed Kairi's hand. She was shocked at first, but upon noticing Riku's arm, gasped loudly and rushed out after him. Her teacher stuck her head out the door, and yelled after them, but Riku didn't care. Kairi ran up to her locker, and pulled out the small tub of ointment and some bandages that she had stashed away when she heard Riku was attending school, and she motioned for him to go into the females bathroom. Riku didn't object, and followed her. They grabbed a stall, and Riku fell onto his knees, grasped his arm.

He felt Kairi's soft hands push his own away, and roll up the sleeve. She wiped away the blood using toilet paper, and gently rubbed some of the yellowy-red ointment onto it. She then bandaged it, tight and neat, frowned.

"Come here" She muttered, and she ripped off Riku's sleeve. She then ripped off the other, and flushed them both down the toilet.

"Now" She said, voice stern, "Go home. I'll come and see you after school, ok? I'll cover for you"

Riku nodded, and smiling weakly said, "Thanks, Kai" He pulled her into a hug, before pushing open the stall's door, and heading for the large window pulled himself up and out of it with ease. He glanced around, and dashed through the small batch of bushes and past a few classrooms. Past Sora's, to be exact. Sora's eyes widened when he saw his friend run past, eyes falling upon the bandage, which had started to stain black.

"What in the…?"

**X-X-X**

Sora cornered Kairi during lunch. He stormed right up to her, slammed down at her table (much to the other girls' displeasure) and snapped, "What are you keeping from me? I know you know what the hell is going on with Riku. Now, why is there a sudden lack of revealing clothing and the sudden increase of bandages?"

Kairi squirmed, and looked uncomfortable. "I…I promised Riku I wouldn't tell you…" She stuttered. Sora threw his arms up in the air and all but screamed, "Why is everything kept t from me?! First it's Riku's body, and now his health! Jesus, Kairi! How am I supposed to help him I don't know what's going on?!"

"He doesn't want your help…" Kairi murmured. Sora stared at her in disbelief, and replied, "I'm not stupid, Kairi. I've noticed things…he barely comes outside anymore, he never, ever, _ever_ goes swimming, and his room is so freakin' clean when I go over there! But that's NOT RIKU! His room is _supposed_ to be messy, he's _supposed_ to love swimming, he's _supposed_ to go outside! BUT HE DOESN'T! Now tell me. What. Is. Wrong. With. Riku?"

Kairi shook her head. All though it was against her better judgement, she was going to keep this secret under lock and key. "I'm not telling you. He'll tell you when he's ready…"

"But he won't! Don't you get that, Kairi? He'll let himself _die_ before he worries me!" Sora yelled. Why the hell wasn't anyone telling him? Why?

Kairi felt her heart lurch against her chest, and she proceeded to murmur, "Do you love him?"

Sora blinked, taken aback by her question. "W--what?" He stammered. Kairi then looked up, eyes wide and full of determination.

"I said, do you love him?" She answered. Sora stared at her for a full moment, before answering, "Of course I do. He's my best friend! I love him like I love you!"

Kairi looked away sadly, and sighed, "Well, then you can't help him"

"Why not?" Sora asked. Then he added, "I promise I won't yell. That's just Roxas getting to me…"

Kairi stared at him, before breaking her resolve. Sora could help. She knew he could. He was just lying. Lying so he didn't get hurt, because Sora was scared of that pain. He'd experienced it second-hand after Axel had died, and Roxas had spent a good week after they got back sobbing in the back of Sora's mind.

"C'mon. I need to speak to you in private" She stood up, and pulled Sora long with her. She waved by to her friends, and walked outside. She chose a secluded spot behind a large tree, and plopping down on the grass said, "Now. Tell me the truth. Do you, Sora, love Riku? As more than a friend? Like Leon loves Cloud? Like His Majesty loves Queen Minnie?"

Sora sat down next to her, and murmured, "And what does that have to do wit--"

"Just answer the damn question, Sora"

"…I…I…"

**Tell her**, Roxas egged on. He'd been watching the entire ordeal, and as much as he disliked Riku, he couldn't help but pity the older boy. There was also something…_soothing_ about Riku. He reminded Roxas of Axel, and it made him slightly happier. But I…

**Just tell her already! It could save Riku's life!**

Sora sighed, and mumbled silently, "I…I…uh…"

"Go on" Kairi nodded. Her purple-blue eyes were fixed upon Sora, reading him, trying to see any sign, _something_ that would save Riku…

"…yes…"

Silence reined upon them, and it was broken by Kairi's shout.

"Oh god… you love him! YOU LOVE HIM!" Tears flowed from Kairi's eyes. "You love him you love him you love him! Oh thank god!"

"Ok, ok. So I fell deeply and passionately in love with my best friend…now tell me. What is happening to said best friend?" Sora prompted. Kairi stared at him, a large, goofy smile on her face, and taking in a deep breath, told Sora. Told Sora everything. About the marks, about the ointment, everything. And when she was finished, Sora stared at her for a full minute, before mumbling, "He's…he's going to _die_?"

Kairi shook her head, and said, smiling brightly, "No. No he's not! Cause you love him back, and you'll heal him!"

Sora nodded, still in a daze. "Yeah…it's _my_ turn to save him"

**See? I told you so.**

Shut up, Roxas. 

**X-X-X**

Sadly, Sora didn't see Riku till the next day. And that was at lunch. He was sitting at the normal table, laughing giddily because today was the _day_, the day in which he'd confess, and he'd save Riku. And then he and Riku would live happily ever after, just like they deserved. Hopefully.

Riku entered the cafeteria, cool and calm. He ignored the scrutinizing gazes everyone was giving him. He was used to it. He walked over to the line, and grabbed a tray. He only took a small amount of food, and headed towards Sora's table. He smiled softly when he saw Sora laughing, and cracking jokes with his friends. They never did that around him. Not Riku. The strange one. They'd told Sora countless times to ditch him, but Sora had just stuck his tongue out at them and said, "I'm not leaving him again". But Sora deserved better. Better than Riku.

_Thump _

_Thump_

Riku stopped in his tracks. Something…something was wrong. He could feel his heart…it was hurting. Burning. Being squeezed tight…it shouldn't hurt…

_Thump Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump Thump_

Riku's eyes widened as he felt the familiar pain course down his arms. The mark. It was moving too fast. Way too fast…

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

His heartbeat was too erratic…it shouldn't be…

"Aurgh…aurgh…" Riku cried out. His tray crashed to the ground, he doubled over, holding his chest. The marks flew down his arms, spreading. Spreading too fast. Gaps could be heard as heads turned to see what was happening, and Kairi's fearful shout of "Riku!" hit him like a ton of bricks. He was…he was going to die. Suddenly all the fear, all the regrets, _everything _that he'd pushed down came slamming into him, and all he could think of was_, 'I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die SORA!'_

He felt black blood rising in his throat, hot and vile, and he vomited it out onto the smooth tiled floor. More shouts, and the scraping of chairs against marble. Riku felt his knees give out, and he fell to the ground. He curled up around himself, body shaking and convulsing. He let out a scream when he felt a talon pierce his heart. _Fuck_ it hurt. It hurt so _bad_. Another scream left his lips, this time because of the combined burn of the mark and the stabbing of his heart. Then suddenly there was no air. He couldn't breathe. He was dying. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be with Sora. He wanted to watch Sora laugh. He wanted to be happy. He wanted…he wanted…

_You can afford to be selfish sometimes, you know. You have a right to want to live, Riku. Now, I say this with much meaning. Tell Sora. It'll help. Take it from an old idiot like me…_

DiZ was right. King Mickey was right. Kairi was right.

"I…want to…I want to…li…" Riku choked out. He felt strong arms encircle him, and Sora's frantic shouts reached his ears. "I love you! I love you! Oh god! Don't die…please don't die…I love you!" Sora screamed, cradling Riku's bloodied form. Hearing those words from Sora…hearing them…something snapped. Something deep inside of Riku.

"I want to live" Riku muttered. Sora nodded, tears rolling down his nose. They fell with a 'splat' against Riku's skin, and the marks there faded, and the burning stopped. Riku weakly raised himself up, and pressed his lips against Sora's. Suddenly a bright light streamed from both of the boys, surrounding them, blanketing them. The burning stopped, the aching stopped. There was nothing but soft, warm safe light and Sora's lips and body beneath him.

"I…love you" Riku told the boy. Sora nodded, and choked out a, "I love you too"

Riku nodded, watching as the marks softened to a gentle white. He smiled, and knew that everything was going to be just fine.

_Human emotions flit and change directions just like the wind. But, like the wind, they're always there. And sometimes, on a rare occasion, the wind won't change direction, but stay blowing the same way…_

**X-X-X**

"Riku...? Come on, Ri. You have to get up" Sora's soft, caring voice broke through the warm haze of sleep, and Riku cracked open a blue-green-aqaumarine eye.

"Sora?" He groaned, scrunching up his face from the horrible taste in his mouth.

"Oh thank god!" Sora gasped, flinging himself at Riku. Riku blinked, and looked around. He was in his bedroom, and judging from the long lines of orange sun that shone through his open window, it was late afternoon.

"I...I thought you were d--dead!" Sora murmured against Riku's chest. A small smile flickered across Riku's lips, and he whispered, "Sorry, I'm not dead yet. Thanks to you"

Sora looked up, blue eyes filled with tears, and asked, "Can...can I...since I love you and all...you know...kiss you?"

Riku blinked, before breaking out into laughter. "Of course" He grinned, and Sora leaned forward and caught Riku's lips in his own, muttering "I love you" against them.

As for Riku's scars, Sora insisted that they were hot.


End file.
